Desire From Within
by mmlissa88
Summary: ONESHOT: In the wake of his internal struggle, Stefan makes his mind up to confront Elena. *Takes place after season 5 episode 2*


_Desire From Within  
_A Vampire Diaries Oneshot

He brushed his hand over her face as he tightly closed his eyes. 'This can't be real'.

He felt the tugging of his heart as he felt her move.

His eyes flashed open in worry. Pleading – begging her not to do this to them... to him!

"I'm sorry," she replied.

The comfort of her soft hands leaving his almost immediately.

"So that's it huh?" His voice boomed in the air. "You made your decision?"

His voice sounded so cold – faraway... even to his own ears.

She tightly closed her eyes, "Please don't make this harder on me."

Her voice sounded so broken then that he couldn't help but turn his face away from hers.

He felt his body shift uncomfortably. He had a sudden urge to just turn and run. He needed to get as far away from her as he could.

"I cant," his voice broke out. He knew... deep down he knew that this is just not what she wanted. This could not be how their story halted in its existence.

She brought her brown eyes up to lock onto his orbs.

She felt a tightening in her chest as she looked at him.

"Tell me... tell me now... without a shadow of a doubt. If you really don't have feelings for me, then I will leave. I will just turn and go, but if you can't tell me that after all that we have been through," he paused. His eyes closing as the images of her waiting for him... calling him back to her were conjured in his mind. "If you can really tell me that none of that means a thing to you then... you are free to go," he told her with a finality in his voice.

She felt her breath leave her as her eyes widened.

"But... if you have any hint – any hint at all that those feelings are there," he told her as he looked up at her again, " then I am going to walk over there and kiss you."

Her eyes widened as she took an instinctual step back and started shaking her head, "No. Stefan, please."

He saw the tear escape her brown pools, and he felt his heart breaking again.

"Say the words, Elena," he demanded.

She tightly closed her eyes as more tears escaped her orbs. "I can't say that to you."

She couldn't tell him that everything – all they'd been through meant _nothing!_ No matter how much easier that would make her life. She couldn't lie to herself.

"Say it, Elena," he told her as he began to walk closer to her.

"Stefan," she choked out when she felt his breath on her face.

"It isn't that hard," he told her as he wiped a lone tear that began its descent to her chin. "Tell me that you really don't love me, and I will go."

He felt his chest tighten as she looked into his eyes. Searching them for all the darkness, pain, and love that was hiding in them.

"I -" but the words caught in her throat.

"You?" He asked as he slowly leaned his head towards hers.

She felt her heart stop and a tingling start running its way through her body as she called her heart to stop discerning the feelings that he invoked on her.

"Stefan," she said finally getting the words to escape her mouth.

"Elena," he replied as he leaned his forehead against hers.

There was a flash of a moment as their eyes locked onto each other. Staring and searching for what the next phrase could do to them.

"Don't go," she rushed out as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Their foreheads still against one another.

"What does this mean for us then?" He couldn't help but ask her, knowing that from her admission that she still felt something for him.

She let out a long breath. "I am not really sure," she told him truthfully.

"And Damon," he replied letting the phrase hang in the air.

"Believe me, I know," she replied tightly closing her eyes.

'Why did her heart do this to her?'

"Don't go," she told him as he started moving away from her.

He let out a small chuckle as his eyes danced with the happiness that her admission gave him. It wasn't a complete recovery, but it was a start.

"What? I am standing right here," he told her.

She closed her eyes as sadness overcame her features, "No."

His eyes narrowed at her, "Elena, you are not making sense."

She opened her brown orbs to look into his confused eyes, "come back to me, Stefan."

He shook his head as his breath hitched in his throat. He looked the woman over that was standing so close, yet felt like an entire state stood between them, and he leaned closer to her and did the one thing that he promised that he would do if she still had feelings for him. The one thing that he missed more so than anything else. He leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was overwhelming his senses. All around him – anything and everything that his mind registered had Elena. She let out a moan as she tilted her head to allow him better access to her mouth. And he gladly accepted the invitation as his tongue darted inside the moisture of her mouth, and he let out a small moan.

All too soon the kiss was broken as she broke away and shook her head.

He looked down at her with alarm as his heart started to sink once more, 'she changed her mind,' he thought as the tears started fresh against her skin.

"Come back to me, Stefan," she said again. Her eyes filled with sadness as they looked at him.

"What are you talking about, Elena?"

His eyes widened when she was pulled away from him by some unseen force. He started to chase after her. His arm extended, "Elena, stop!"

"Come back to me," she pleaded her tears still running down her face.

"Elena!" He shouted.

Suddenly, the dream shifted as his breath left him. 'Elena.'

'She needs me,' he thought.

He opened his eyes, but the girl in his dream was fading quickly.

'Elena!'

But the darkness was covering him again, and he welcomed it.

A/N: Spur of the moment writing that came upon me. Just watched season 5 episode 2, and I thought this was such a great way to tell what he has been going through while exploring his internal struggles. Hope you all like it :) please review and let me know what you think is going on with him as the series continues to progress.


End file.
